Vehicles frequently include connectivity solutions that allow a vehicle computing system (VCS) to connect to a remote server. Manufacturers can use these connections to push software updates to a vehicle and to gather vehicle system data. Consumers benefit from the connectivity as it provides access to remote resources, such as email, application databases and the internet. Because vehicles can travel underground, between tall buildings and into remote areas, however, connectivity (typically done through cellular services) may not always be available. In instances where connectivity is lost, many services enabled or supported by the remote server may similarly be lost, until a remote connection is re-established. While this may not present a significant problem for non-critical applications, problems may arise if certain services that are important to a driver, which are also supported by the server, are not available on demand.